drake_treefandomcom-20200215-history
Ezekiel Drake
Biography: Ezekiel Drake is a young adult Ithorian born on Ithor to Vonnuvi Tothu and Aamaw Inett. Conceived in a location nobody really knows, he spent most his infant years sheltered as the planet was under attack by a force he was unable to comprehend. Infant: Still not able to walk or talk, Ezekiel was cared for by his mother, (Vonnuvi), and his father, (Aamaw). They could not leave him alone in the wilds as Ursmals were frequent in the area and have been known to eat meat. Sometime in the late winter, as the snow was getting thick everything changed. The Empire had shown up, not peacefully. Unbeknownst to Ezekiel, who was still an infant, his father was a Jedi who fought along side Jedi Master Roron Corobb through the clone wars. After an epic battle in protecting his home and family, his father was slain at the hands of a great Dark Jedi. Unable to handle motherhood and life without Aamaw, his mother took him to Coruscant where she left him at the spaceport. Unable to carry on, she took her own life not a week later on Dantooine. Childhood: Through childhood, Ezekiel had to grow up in a rough environment.. the Coruscant Underworld. Underworld dwellers often had to breathe toxic fumes from millennia of urbanization, while wealthy citizens in the upper levels had access to rich and filtered air. Influential crime families operated in the lower levels of Coruscant, which were patrolled by the underworld police division of the Coruscant Security Force. Resorting to pick-pocketing and stealing, he managed to get by quite well. Sadly, getting by also comes with trouble. After being abducted at the age of 9, he was taken and put to work as a thief for the Crymorah syndicate where he would later meet a great ally. Working for the Crymorah Syndicate, he gained a lot of infamy. His troubles managed to stem off-planet and he made enemies with Rinnrivin Di, a Kajain'sa'Nikto crime lord who operated a powerful and dangerous cartel, operating from the planet Bastatha. He was vastly known as "The Hutt Slayer". At the age of 17, Ezekiel was to face the odds in a life or death situation. He was confronted with the task of entering an Imperial military base and stealing data for weapons that the syndicate could use to control Axial Park, and start to overrun the lower levels of Coruscant. Knowing that the only way out was death, he began to prepare. He met with several hired guns and many syndicate members to best find a way in. They all turned him down when they heard that the base he was infiltrating was the Imperial City Naval Base. ''' ''The Attack:'' Two years passed as Ezekiel tried other ways to repay his debts to the syndicate. But he finaly heard of a contact for the ICNB job.. Nom Anor. Known as a great spy and Jedi-Killer, Ezekiel knew that he could be an asset. They met at a pub in the underworld that nobody can seem to remember, but got the details passed off. Over the next few weeks, they worked togetehr in gather the essentials for their mission. They gathered Imperial uniforms, identification cards, pass codes, and a small IT-O Interrogator Droid who had been reprogrammed to obey its new owners. Ezekiel had given it the new name of QT-3'14. The day had arrived as they rose to the upper levels of Coruscant, to enter a highly protected Imperial fortress. They managed to get all but what was needed before Nom turned on Ezekiel. Unable to react, he froze only to see Nom shot by an Imperial Officer escorting a renown Diplomat... ''Life as an "Imperial":'' After the ICNB plan failed and Nom Anor killed, Ezekiel was put in an Imperial interrogation cell. Here he was approached by the Imperial Diplomat, Noa Drake. After much time and talking, Ezekiel was released and offered a spot in the Imperial Special Forces as a stealth Trooper, only to turn it down. Seeing as Ezekiel turned down the position, Noa extended an offer he couldn't refuse. The Diplomat offered him a spot as his personal Bounty Hunter. Traveling the universe with him on diplomatic missions and taking out threats to the empire. For classification purposes, we can not disclose the true intent of this agreement. However, he accepted. Not only was he free from the planet, but he gave the Empire all the information they would need to stop the Crymorah Syndicate, so he was free from his debts. Using his new status as personal guard of an Imperial Diplomat, he and Noa Drake left Coruscant. ''Now:' Ezekiel was later adopted into the Drake family after saving Noa's life from an attempted assassination at a senatorial inauguration. He now travels the universe with Noa and his other comanions helping aid the Empire in galactic domination. Their last known whereabouts were on the planet of Naboo, near the Theed Palace where they run an Imperial Compound in the small City of Drake-Ville.